2019/2020 Australia Cyclone Season
Created by User Aidan1493 Tropical Cyclone Blake Tropical Cyclone Blake was the first tropical cyclone to form in the 2019/2020 season. A fairly weak cyclone, it was first noted as a tropical low 300km west of Broome on October 18. It briefly reached cyclone intensity late on the 19th, however it quickly dissipated the following day. Tropical Cyclone Claudia A weak tropical low was first noted in the Gulf of Carpentaria late on the 28th of October. It underwent rapid intensification, and by the following morning, the low reached cyclone intensity, and was dubbed Tropical Cyclone Claudia. A small, slow moving cyclone, Claudia moved northeasterly, reaching Category 2 just prior to landfall in Far North Queensland on the 1st of November. The cyclone dissipated on the 3rd after taking a southeasterly turn, bringing heavy rain to eastern Queensland. Tropical Low 03U A weak tropical low was monitored on November 14 near the Cocos Islands. It dissipated the following day. Tropical Cyclone Damien Damien was first monitored as a tropical low on the 19th of November, 300km north of Karratha, and was expected to develop into a Category 3 cyclone. However, it failed to develop over the 5 days of its existence, and only briefly reached cyclone intensity early on the 21st, before being downgraded to a tropical low later that day and fully dissipating on the 23rd. Tropical Cyclone Esther Another weak cyclone, Tropical Cyclone Esther was formed on the 8th of December from a persistent band of cloud cover northeast of Cairns which became a low 2 days prior to Esther’s formation. Esther moved east and dissipated the day after its formation. Severe Tropical Cyclone Ferdinand Ferdinand formed around 500km northwest of Port Hedland as a tropical low the same day as Tropical Cyclone Esther. Moving steadily southeast, Ferdinand underwent quick intensification and became a cyclone early on the 9th of December, and reached Category 3 intensity at just after midnight on the 10th. Ferdinand made landfall at Port Hedland on the 12th, bringing heavy rainfall and 150km/h winds, killing two people. Ferdinand was downgraded to a tropical low on the 13th (subsequently into a rain bearing depression the following day), however the remnant low (and depression) continued to bring heavy rains for a few more days. Tropical Cyclone Greta Greta formed near the South Pacific Basin as a tropical low on the 17th of December. It moved easterly, reaching cyclone intensity just before exiting the Australian basin. Severe Tropical Cyclone Harold A tropical low was first monitored just south of the Cocos Islands on the 22nd of December. While moving south, it became Tropical Cyclone Harold on the 24th. Harold then took on a southeasterly track, still slow moving, it reached Category 3 intensity on Boxing Day. As it moved over cooler water, the cyclone began to weaken, and was at Category 1 intensity when it made landfall between Shark Bay and Geraldton on the 28th. The remains of Ex-Tropical Cyclone Harold continued to move in a south-southeasterly direction, bringing heavy rains to southwestern Western Australia, including Perth, Rockingham, Mandurah, and Bunbury. One death was attributed to flooding in Shark Bay. Severe Tropical Cyclone Imogen A persistent band of cloud cover between the Cocos and Christmas Islands formed into a tropical low on New Year’s Eve. The low moved steadily south east, intensifying and becoming Tropical Cyclone Imogen on the 2nd of January. Imogen moved to a more easterly direction and continued to intensify for a couple more days, before changing directions again and moving in a south-southwesterly direction, and reaching Category 3 status on January 4. Imogen became slow moving over the next few days, still intensifying, and reaching Category 5 status on the 8th of January. Imogen briefly made landfall, at Exmouth late on the 8th, causing the death of two people. Imogen then moved back offshore, turned to the south-south east, and began moving towards Geraldton and Perth. The cyclone began to weaken as it hit cooler water, and when Imogen made landfall again on the 11th, about 100km north of Perth, it was a Category 1 cyclone. Heavy rain and winds lashed areas between Geraldton and Perth, including Rockingham and Mandurah, killing three more people. Imogen finally dissipated around 300km southeast of Perth on the 14th of January. Tropical Low 10U A small tropical low formed 400km northeast of Brisbane early on the 9th of January. It was poorly formed and dissipated the following day without any intensification. Tropical Low 11U On the same day as Tropical Low 10U formed, a second low, 11U was first monitored, about 250km east of Cairns. 11U never intensified into a tropical cyclone, however, it still dumped heavy rainfall on Cairns and surrounding areas when it made landfall on the 12th of January. Tropical Cyclone Joshua Joshua formed 250km east of Cairns, and initially moved slowly eastward. However, on the 23rd of February, it made a sudden turn to the south west and accelerated, crossing the Queensland coast near Tully at noon on the 24th. Joshua dissipated inland on the 25th, but its remains continued to dump heavy rain over inland Queensland for a couple more days. Severe Tropical Cyclone Kimi The final cyclone of the 2019/2020 season, Kimi was first monitored just off Far North Queensland on the 18th of March. Kimi followed the coastline, all the while intensifying, reaching Category 3 status on the 22nd. Later that day, it made a sharp turn towards the southwest and made landfall at Mackay on the 24th. Two deaths were attributed to the cyclone. Kimi fully dissipated 100km west of Rockhampton on the 26th. Category:Australian region cyclone seasons Category:Aidan1493’s Australian Cyclone Season